Astir Fienox
Name: Astir Fienox Race: Cortanian Title: The Guardian of Darkness Brother: Wilfro Furnox Wife: Dia Fienox Sons: Phantom Fienox and Heru Fienox Daughter: Kerri Lectric Niece: Kera Young Nephew: Damon Furnox Sister-in-Laws: Julia Furnox and Ikari Cortania Young Daughter-in-Law: Astra Evangelina Fienox Son-in-Law: Ethan Lectric Grandsons: Dyron Fienox, Lance Fienox and Riley Lectric Granddaughter: Amira Fienox Before LOTM He wasn't always the king of darkness. He and his twin brother Wilfro were born orphans, never knowing their parents. Astir didn't seem to care, though. In fact, he didn't seem to care about anything at all, though he would lay down his life for his brother. Astir was in a back alley, waiting on an unsuspecting person to cross his path. As he peered out into the main street, his eyes fell upon Dia and her sister Ikari being escorted by a couple of royal guards to the market. It was love at first sight for Astir. But his daydream was cut short by the two princesses screams reached his ears. They were being attacked by a woman who was a distant relative of the king who sought revenge. Astir and his brother, who randomly popped out of nowhere, saved the two princesses. They insisted that Astir and Wilfro come with them to the castle. While Wilfro went peacefully, Astir was practically dragged by the two girls. When the king and queen were told what they had done, they were immediately asked to stay. As the years passed, the two brothers protected Cortania with their lives. One day, they were summoned by the heart of existence itself and traveled through space to the center of the universe. It was there that they met the Cosmic Heart. It told them of how it wished to make them the Guardians of Light and Darkness so that they could help keep balance in the universe. Though they were hesitant, they agreed. It gave each of them a sword of great power to wield. Astir was given the Shadow Saber, a blade of pure darkness. After Astir's son was corrupted by Eclipse Chaos, the most terrible war in all of history was started: the Great Cosmic War. This war devastated the universe, ending the lives of almost everyone. After being knocked out by Chaos, Astir's daughter Kerri was kidnapped and was presumed dead. Astir went home and told his wife. She was devastated, having already lost her sister to that monster. While Astir recovered from his encounter with Chaos, Dia went out and confronted the monster. Upon awakening and finding her missing, he spent the rest of the day searching for her. He finally found her, weak and broken and at the mercy of Chaos. Upon seeing Astir, Chaos tore Dia's heart out, ending her life before Astir's eyes. Astir, devastated by the death of his wife, let his emotions fuel his rage and aided his brother in ending the war. And it took everything he had to destroy his own son, an act he still is not proud of. With Phantom defeated, the war came to an end. Once the dust cleared, all that remained of the universe they called home were two suns, the 9 evil Eclipse, the 3 good Eclipse, Omega, Cobra King, Freezaro and themselves. The two brothers pleaded with the Cosmic Heart to undo what had been done. Unable to do so, the Cosmic Heart instead created the multi-universe, a vast sanctuary where those who had been lost could live once more, though with no memory of their past life. Once that was settled, the 12 Eclipse---both the innocent and guilty---were imprisoned in the original universe, in the exact spot that the original HailFire once stood. Omega, Freezaro and Cobra King were imprisoned in the new multi-universe. Omega was sent to the new HailFire, where he was sealed away within the Shaderia throne room. Freezaro was sent to a frozen wasteland with no means of escaping the world. Cobra King was imprisoned in an Egyptian/Mayan temple in the middle of a vast jungle. With those fiends now locked away, Astir and his brother watched over the Multi-Universe, both searching for any sign of their lost loved ones. The HailFire Empire Storyline When the time came for Dia and Ikari to be reborn, he was surprised to find that only Ikari had been reborn. Confused, he watched as her life unfolded much differently than it did in the original universe. But one major difference caught Astir's eye. Ikari now had a "dark side". Upon closer inspection, he found that Dia had indeed been reborn.....inside Ikari! He then joined the HailFire Empire and befriended the girl, searing to protect her with his life. But he was not present when she was captured by Phantom, who Astir did not dare to challenge. When Phantom came to the Cosmic Heart with the newly released Dia to find Astir, they froze it so that it would not interfere. Phantom left Dia with his father and went to the Shadow Realm to reclaim his sword. Just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder, Astir watched as a portal was opened. Upon entering, he and Dia saw that it was Ethan Lectric who had created the portal. Ethan explained that they were in the Viral Eye, a space station built by Ethan in the middle of a sun. Ethan gave them his deluxe bedroom, where they received yet another surprise. Kerri appeared there, not too happy with either of her parents. Ethan then ordered her back to her room, and she left without another word. The Cosmic Empire Storyline Coming soon.... Category:Characters Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:The Furnox/Fienox Families Category:Immortals Category:OCs Category:Cortanians Category:Elementals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Sibling Category:Royalty Category:Caped Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters